1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a camera and more particularly to an improvement on a photo taking lens and shutter driving device of a camera arranged to perform driving control over the photo taking lens and the shutter.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The conventional camera of the kind called a compact camera and designed for reduction in size and cost has a lens barrel part arranged to separately include therein a device for driving a photo taking lens and another device for operating a shutter. These separate driving devices are arranged to be controlled by discrete signals and different driving manners respectively. Hence, the driving mechanism and the circuit of the feedback signal system of the camera has been complex and thus resulted in an increased cost.